What Once Was Mine
by boredom is a crime
Summary: Hary's lost some very important things, one to cold murder, the other to a few well placed spells. But now that's he's seeing through the act, he's determined to fix things. EVILdumbles, 'mione, ron, and ginny
1. Chapter 1

_Hands grabbed at him, holding him down as an extraordinary pain ripped through his lower stomach. It dulled as an incredible sense of loss filled him, making him unbarably cold. _

_"Severus!"_

Harry woke suddenly, hands flying to his lower abdomen and a silent scream on his lips. Eyes unnaturally wide, he took several deep breaths, calming down from his nightmare induced high.

"Harry?" Ginny said groggily in her half sleep.

"It's alright," he whispered, "just another nightmare."

Sha scoffed. "I wish you would get over those," she said and rolled over.

Harry's chest clenched. "Yeah, so do I."

She hummed and fell asleep again.

He stared at his lean, flat stomach and slowly lied back down. He couldn't help the feeling he was missing several important things.

**Author's Note:**

i know, 'not another one, you have so many!' but i can't help it! it just came to me and i have a feeling it'll be awesome! other chapters will be longer, this is only the prologue. hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Haryr watched his stomach intently through the mirror. It had moved, he was sure, for a brief moment, it wasn't smooth and tan but rigid and pale. Feather-light, his fingers ran over the muscled expance of skin. Absently, something tickled in the back of his mind.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Ginny stumbled in. Humming, she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What're you doing?" she asked staring hard at him. But he didn't notice, so engrossed was he in their reflection that looked oddly wrong to him.

"Nothing," he whispered finally and she smiled.

"Then kissed me," she demanded. Harry's eyes slowly drifted to her as he struggled not to comply, she had just woken up, surely her breath was attrocious. But, almost uncontrolably, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss immediately and he was subjected to her terrible tasting mouth. So, as he kissed, he imagined strong arms instead of the weak ones, a firm chest in place of the fleshy one, and chapped lips agisnt his own. Vaguely, he was reminded of the color black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny sat across from Harry, picking savagely at a bowl of fruit as he pushed his own porrige around. "Harry eat," she said softly, stabbing a piece and shoving it into her mouth.

"I'm not hungry," he said, his voice rough.

She laughed, food semichewed still in her mouth. "Harry, you have to eat."

"I'm not," he sighed, "I'm not hungry, Ginny."

Her joking demeaner changed abruptly. "You_ will_ eat," she growled.

"Ginny, I'm not feeling well, can't I skip Breakfast?"

"No!" she shriked, slamming her fork onto the table. "Breakfast is important, you _must_ eat it!"

"Ginny, please," he whispered.

She swipped her arm across the tale, throwing the fruit bowl agaisnt the wall. "Goddamit, Harry, you will do as I say!"

And then he could not longer hold back the urge to comply. Slowly, he brougt a large spoonful of porrige to his mouth.

Smiling and breathing slowly, Ginny stood from the table and walked to the door, paused in the threshold. "Thank you, you don't have to finish."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny stood figeting in the Headmaster's office. "Albus," she said, "Harry's become more distant, more defiant, he looks at his stomach alot. I fear he may be remembering and the potions wont be enough. I-I don't want to loose him, Albus."

"Nonsense, Miss Potter, I obliviated him myslef, there's no way he can remeber," he said softly.

Her hands clenched inside her robes. "Yes sir," she said and moved to leave.

"But, my dear, if you are so worried, you may up the dosage starting next week, about half a vial more," he said, smiling reassuringly.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking Diagon Alley on a short shopping trip, Harry and Ginny, the latter having far more fun then the former. "Oh, Harry, can I get some ice cream?"

"Of course, Gin-" Harry broke off suddenly, becoming accutely aware of something familiarly dark in the crowd. "Snape?" He said with a confused smile. "Snape!" Then he took off into the mass, quickly loosing a franticly calling Ginny. "Snape," Harry yelled to the man who whipped around qickly before rushing off at the sight of him. Remaining confused, Harry continued to run after the man. At the mouth of Knockturn Alley, Severus again turned to face him.

"What could you possibly still want with me, Potter? Do you feel you've not taken enough from me, or have you not quenched your thirst for my suffering?'

"What are you talking about?"

"He was a child, Potter, he did not deserve to die, but you senteced him to such an end merely becuse of his father," Severus sneered.

Trembling hands reached for his stomach. "A child? Who's?"

Horrified understanding flashed across Severus' face before it was gone and he was glaring over Harry's shoulder.

Ginny panted as she reached the two. "Harry, you shouldn't run off like that," she scolded.

"I take my leave."

**Author's Note:**

yay! two in one day!

**Author's Rant:**

i KNOW the chapter's are short, i f*cking wrote them. but they're only short FOR RIGHT NOW. i didn't want to have only one chapter with random scenes from the days, i wanted random scenes from the days in multibple chapters. and GUESS WHAT? I CAN DO THAT! _GASP! an author writing how she likes? impossible! _totally unheard of, right?

so ladysavay, i don't have to pull anything, i've already got it up, you're just not with the program like everyone else. oh, and sorry we can't all be users with nothing to show for ourselves other then a stupid looking picture of what ever the h*ll that is. yea, i looked you up. maybe you should actually write you're own sh*t before you start giving 'advice' to others, especially if you're telling them how many words to write, m'kay?

to Bridget Narcissa Malfoy and whoever else ISN't ladysavay: thank you for reading and (for those who did) reviewing. these WILL be longer, might take a while to update, but they WILL be longer, i'll make sure of it.

thank you for bearing with me on my rant. :)


End file.
